warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawnyspots
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |postdeath = StarClan |death = Unknown, painful lump in stomach |namest = Kit: Warrior: Deputy: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Tawnykit Tawnyspots Tawnyspots Tawnyspots Tawnyspots |familyl = Rainfur Windflight Thrushpelt Dappletail Rosetail, Sweetpaw Thistleclaw Willowpelt (formerly) Darkstripe |familyt = Mother: Father: Brother: Sister: Half-Sisters: Half-Brother: Mate: Son: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Rosetail |precededby1 = Sunfall |succeededby1 = Bluefur |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = The Last Hope}} Tawnyspots is a light gray tabby tom with amber eyes, tufted ears, and pale brown spots on his belly.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :Tawnyspots does not formally appear in this book. However, he is mentioned by Crookedstar, when the leader says that he had heard rumors of Tawnyspots dying. Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluekit and Snowkit venture out of the nursery with their mother, Moonflower, she points out Tawnyspots in a group of warriors. Bluekit decides he'd be harder to make out in a battle because of his pale gray tabby fur, but she could remember the tufts of fur that stuck up on his ears. :He is seen at Leopardpaw and Patchpaw's apprentice ceremony, sitting next to Sparrowpelt. Later, Stonepelt joins him and Adderfang in the warriors' den. Before the battle with WindClan, he is seen pacing in front of the High Rock. Pinestar instructs him to remain and defend the camp with Windflight, Fuzzypelt and Patchpaw. When the medicine cat, Goosefeather, advices the warriors to destroy WindClan's herb storage, Tawnyspots argues that it would be too fox-hearted to do so. As the battle patrol leaves, Bluepaw spots him and Windflight climbing on the Highrock to keep watch. With the help of Adderfang, Tawnyspots drags Swiftbreeze off of Goosefeather when Moonflower dies. :Tawnyspots, while sharing prey with the elders, comes up with the idea to weave thick, waxy leaves found near the ShadowClan border through the elders' den so that it won't flood and the elders won't complain. Rosepaw, Smallear, Sweetpaw, Sparrowpelt, Snowpaw, Adderfang, and Thistlepaw come with him to collect the leaves. :He participates in the battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks on Stormtail's patrol. After the battle, Tawnyspots boasts that he had Ottersplash in a grip so tight that she had to beg him to let her go. Later, he joins a hunting patrol with Thrushpelt, Rosepaw, and Bluefur. During Leopardfoot's kitting, Tawnyspots reckons there'll be more warriors for ThunderClan by nightfall. He, along with the rest of the Clan, is frusterated over the difficult birth. :He joins Sunfall and his apprentice on dawn patrol after Sweetpaw dies. During the patrol, they uncover RiverClan invading. After waiting for reinforcements, the patrol attacks and successfully drives RiverClan away. When Sunfall and Featherwhisker controversally become the new leader and medicine cat after Pinestar leaves the Clan to become a kittypet, Tawnyspots is seen showing support for both the new leaders, but he also hushes Robinwing for riduculing Goosefeather. When Sunstar returns from the Moonstone, Tawnyspots is named deputy. Shortly afterward, his apprentice, Rosepaw, is named a warrior. He tells Rosetail how proud he is of her. :He lectures Bluefur on how she's moping around camp, not doing anything, because of Snowfur's death. He then tells her that she's going to the Gathering that night, growling that it could do her some good. He then reprimanders her because she's avoiding her nephew, Whitekit, who just lost his mother. He snaps at her for not contribuiting to the Clan. :Tawnyspots soon falls ill, and Adderfang stands in as temporary deputy. He later is healed by Featherwhisker's treatment. When Goosefeather talks to Bluefur, he remarks that Tawnyspots will not die yet. Tawnyspots' sickness is recurring, and grows worse as time passes. Smallear and Dappletail say that they can't even get a wink of sleep with Tawnyspots padding back and forth to go to the dirtplace. :He joins Sunstar on a patrol to the RiverClan camp to threaten them to leave Sunningrocks alone. The next day, he orders more hunting patrols and assures Tigerclaw that he'll be a part of the new border patrol around Sunningrocks. He orders Bluefur to remain in camp because of her injury, and after the border patrol returns successful, prompts a celebration. :Eventually the sickness returns, and Goosefeather predicts that he won't recover this time. Both Bluefur and Thistleclaw have theirs set on the new deputy position. Until Tawnyspots' resignation, Adderfang returns to deputy duties, though Bluefur notes Tawnyspots practically gave up his role as deputy now. When leaf-bare hits, Featherwhisker refuses to bring him prey because he can't keep anything down. After Bluefur gives up her kits, Tawnyspots retires to the elders' den and ends up being succeeded by Bluefur, much to the anger of Thistleclaw. :After, it is said that Tawnyspots died of his sickness, and it was a slow and painful death. In the Original Arc Forest of Secrets :Tawnyspots does not formally appear, but is mentioned when Bluestar explains to Fireheart that Tawnyspots decided to retire, so she had to give up her kits to become deputy. If she hadn't, Thistleclaw would've taken Tawnyspots' position as deputy and drowned the forest in blood. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :When Jayfeather and the other medicine cats gather StarClan, Tawnyspots is seen tagging along with the ThunderClan party. In the Novellas Goosefeather's Curse :Tawnykit is mentioned to be born along with his siblings, Dapplekit and Thrushkit, to his mother Rainfur. Cloudberry deals with the births on her own as she doesn't want Goosefeather to have visions of the kit's futures. During a great starvation, Cloudberry shares worms with Rainfur and her kits to eat. After Harepounce's death, Rainfur takes in Specklekit and Whitekit as her kits’ foster siblings. She suckles all five kits and she and all the kits survive despite the hunger. Rainfur brings out all the kits to watch a Warrior Ceremony. Trivia Interesting Facts *It was revealed by Vicky that his mate was Willowpelt, and she bore his kit, Darkstripe. However, Willowpelt was still a new apprentice when Tawnyspots began getting sick. *The painful lump in his stomach may have been a cancerous tumor.Revealed on Warrior's Wish *He's named after the pale brown spots he had on his belly after birth.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *He has WindClan blood through Eaglestorm. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Willowpelt (formerly): Son: :Darkstripe: Mother: :Rainfur: Father: :Windflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Brother: :Thrushpelt: Sister: :Dappletail: Half-Brother: :Thistleclaw: Half-Sisters: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Grandfather: :Eaglestorm: Nephew: :Featherkit: Niece: :Cricketkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Half-Nephew: :Whitestorm: Grand Half-Nephews: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Grand Half-Niece: :Sorreltail: Great-Grand Half-Nieces: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Grand Half-Nephew: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Grand Half-Nephews: :Molewhisker: Great-Great-Grand Half-Nieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: Great-Great-Half-Nieces/Nephews: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Elders Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Males Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters